New York Fantasy
by doushite-ph
Summary: Yuki is shocked when Shindou tells him about his decision to go to new york with NG. And he does not intend for Yuki to follow him. How will Yuki react? One-shot. Slight AU.


Title - New York Fantasy Rating - PG Fandom - Gravitation Pairings - Yuki/Shindou. Hiro/Fujisaki.  
Summary - Yuki is shocked when Shindou tells him about his decision to go to new york with NG. And he does not intend for Yuki to follow him. How will Yuki react? One-shot.  
Warnings - Slight AU.  
Author Notes - Reviews and comments please

"Yuki!! Where are you?" Shindou Shuichi screamed as he threw his bag down onto the sofa with a loud thud. Yuki rolled his eyes when he heard the question. He only had to be in the office.. Right?

"Here." He replied, keeping his voice low. He had always had a thing against screaming in the house. He waited for the pink haired head to poke through the small gap in the door. Just as expected, the pop singer stuck his head in with a smile.

"Guess what??" Shindou started off enthusiastically as he pushed the door wide open and entered. "Nittle Grasper has organised a tour with Bad Luck to New York! I can't wait.. Imagine.. It's Christmas now.."

Shindou continued blabbering. And Yuki continued typing.

"Ahhhh..." Shindou finished with a dreamy look five minutes later. "That would be so cool!" His head bobbled up and down as he thought about what he planned to do.

"When is it?" Shindou thought Yuki showed a slight bit of interest.

"This weekend."

"Oh. I have a deadline." Yuki continued typing, only stopping a few seconds to look at his lover.

Shindou nodded.

"Yes, I told Tohma so." It sounded indifferent.

Yuki glanced at Shindou. The younger boy showed no sign of being disappointed.

"Who's going?" Yuki asked, not letting his bothered expression get to him.

"Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper, and I think Tatsuha's coming along." Shindou replied smiling, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh. So I will be the only one not going huh?" Yuki kept his cool expression and continued typing noisly on his laptop.

Shindou nodded. He clasped his hand together and started fiddling with his fingers. Yuki felt he wanted to ask something. But if he did want to, he didn't.

"I better start packing and uhh. Could you handle dinner yourself today? I'm going to the new ramen stall for a celebration with Bad Luck for the completion of the new music video." Shindou jumped off the cushion seat, still having the silly smile on his face.

"Sure." Yuki muttered under his breath.

Shindou didn't catch his reply as he was already out the door.

Yuki stared after his lover. He noticed his lover's tight arse. When his butt was out of sight, Yuki sighed and turned his attention back to his laptop.

There was something different with Shindou today he felt. He hadn't pestered Yuki. He had expected something like 'Yuki Yuki!! Go with us to New York!!!'. But no.

Yuki decided to dismiss the thought. He did not notice the blasting of The Rage Beat in the living room.

Shindou only turned that song up loud when he was angry.

--------------------

"Hey Hiro!!" Shindou shouted when he saw his good friend. It was the day after he had told his lover about the upcoming tour to New York and Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper was going to meet to dicuss the details for the tour.

Hiro greeted his younger friend and glomped A/N: hug in anime style, those who do not know him when they were within distance.

"Something's wrong with you today."

"Ne?" Shindou replied.

Hiro nodded.

"Yuki showed no....?"

Shindou nodded.

Hiro patted his friend on the back.

"It's all right.. I don't think he doesn't care.. It's just that he has trouble expressing himself.. You know him.. He's that 'cool, uncaring' person.." Hiro ruffled the clout of pink hair at his side.

He felt a stir of movement at his side and saw the pink head nod.

"Yeah.." A soft teary voice escaped.

They continued down the corridor to the meeting room.

----------------

"Okay. So the details.."

Tohma told the others in the meeting room. His powerful voice still overpowered the others'.

"The tour will be for a week. We will be heading to New York. We will have at least one concert there. Right now the venue is not confirmed. You people can choose where you all wanna go."

Tohma explained to them how they were going to get there.

"You okay?" Hiro whispered to Shindou who was beside him, looking out of the window.

"Yeah.." Just thinking how is Yuki going to cope while I'm not here."

"Huh.. I don't understand why you like that blonde head so much.." Fujisaki's voice interrupted.

Shindou turned.

"Joking!!" Fujisaki smiled and laughed as he dodged a pen being thrown to him.

Hiro gave Fujisaki a slight stare. Fujisaki turned a shade of red and turned.

--------------

the next day, 5am

"Shindou..." Yuki muttered. His eyes were closed and his arms moved around him. "Are you there?" Suddenly he bolted.

"Yeah Yuki? It's 5 in the morning. Whatcha doing up so early?" Shindou tossed around in the bed. "Go to sleep.. I need my sleep even if you don't..."

"Yeah.." Yuki looked at his lover. 'What was that? Why did I dream that Shindou left me?', he thought. 'Impossible.' Yuki went back to sleep.

--------------------

"Breakfast!!!" Shindou's voice ringed in Yuki's ears.

Yuki woke up and found Shindou all dressed up, ready for work.

"Have you eaten?" Yuki asked his lover who was energetic and bubbly.

Shindou nodded with a grin.

Somehow, Yuki thought the grin a little too fake.

As Shindou started to get up, Yuki grabbed his arm. Surprised at his own actions, Yuki looked at his hand. A haste action it had been, one without thinking, too.

Yuki let go of his arm and blushed. Shindou giggled.

"Shindou... Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Shindou glared.

"No." He pouted. He had wanted Yuki to say something like 'Can I go with you on the New York trip?' but of course, he knew it was impossible.

"Oh." That uncaring reply returned, so unlike the arm-grabbing action just a few moments ago.

With that, Shindou left the room.

No goodbyes.

---------------------

Hiro and Fujisaki walked alongside as they approached the studio.

"Kudasai.." Hiro pushed open the door, allowing Fujisaki to enter.

"Arigato.." A blush crept on Fujisaki's cheeks. 'I can't help myself.. Liking him.. I know he has Ayako and I can't break them up.. But..' he thought to himself.

Hiro waved his hands frantically in front of Fujisaki's eyes.

"Fuji!!!" Panic in his voice. "Hello?? Are you going to faint??"

Fujisaki had a listless but yet faraway look on his eyes.

He was finally jolted back to reality when Hiro started shaking his shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Fujisaki turned a deeper shade of red.

"Uhh.. Nothing.." Hiro withdrew his hands quickly. "You seemed to be in a state of daze.."

Fujisaki's glance lingered at Hiro's hands. He had wished it had stayed a little longer on him instead of the quick withdrawal.

Hiro smiled, relieved.

"A little worry just now. Sorry." Hiro turned. He didn't want to admit it. He liked Fujisaki.

"It's okay." Fujisaki laughed it off. 'Had he been worried? Really?' he thought, feeling a little happy and hopeful.

The two entered the studio but to their surprise, there was no one inside.

"Now where did everybody go to?"

"Did they give us the correct info?"

They decided to wait for the others. Alone. In the studio.

"You wanna sit?" Hiro asked Fujisaki.

"It's alright.."

Hiro sat on the only sofa in the room.

He glanced at Fujisaki who was staring out of the glass floor-length window. 'That cute little thing.. Is driving me crazy.. How did this happen?' Hiro thought. 'It was so gradual. I didn't even realise it...'

Fujisaki glanced at the reflection of Hiro in the glass window. He could see he was deep in thought. The guy gave a soft sigh and decided to join Hiro on the sofa instead.

"Hiro..." Fujisaki started a while later.

Hiro looked up and thought he could faint at that moment.

Fujisaki was...

Stunning.

--------------

"Shindou!! Where are you??" Yuki shouted.

Over the past few days, Yuki had lost his 'cool' exterior. And becoming more of a hopeless lover.

Shindou let out a soft sigh and bent his head down. He was in the closet. Knees to his chest, he wrapped his small arms around his legs.

'Why am I hiding in here anyway? This is my house. Okay. Not right.' He corrected himself as he remembered it was Yuki's house. 'But at least I live here.. Even if I don't want to see Yuki, I should just get out. Right?' He muttered to himself, voice below a whisper.

However, his stubborness got to him and he stayed inside the closet for another ten minutes. When he was sure there was no one outside, he decided to make a mad dash to the door.

"Ahh... No no no. Where do you think you're going mister?"

Shindou turned. Dressed in his banana suit, was....

"Ryuichi!!!" Shindou dropped his silent pretence and ran to hug his idol. Actually, he was his friend. But before that, he had always been Shindou's idol.

Once the two 'combined', there was havoc. Always.

Yuki came out of his office and slammed the door.

"WHat's going on here?!"

"Hi Yuki!" Ryuichi greeted Yuki, heading towards the door. With Shindou.

"Bye Yuki!" Ryuichi told Yuki again. Laughing, Shindou and Ryuichi exited the door.

Yuki stared after them, half-cursing about them, half-praying for Shindou to be safe.

-------------

"Fujisaki?" Hiro tried not to stare as he -stared- at the awesome torso of Fujisaki.

Fujisaki had taken off his jacket and shirt. For no reason. He sat beside Hiro whose eyes were following his every movement.

"Hiro.." Fujisaki's voice, somewhat huskier, made Hiro more aroused.

Fujisaki's warm breath heated up every part of Hiro. He liked the feeling.

"Fu.." Hiro did not complete his sentence as Fujisaki's mouth covered his.

---------------

night

"Shindou..." Yuki called out. The door had closed with a click sound.

"Yuki I'm back!" It seemed as if Shindou had not heard Yuki. "I'll be going to sleep first. I'm quite tired.. 'Night!"

Yuki heard another click - the door had closed. Scratching his head, Yuki carefully lifted his laptop off his lap. He placed it on the sofa, hurriedly clicking 'save'. He then headed for the bedroom.

"Shindou.." Yuki whispered. He crept onto the bed.

"Hmm?" Shindou, almost asleep, asked lazily.

"Can I go with you for the New York trip?"

Silence. It was as if the phrase didn't belong.

"Shindou??" Yuki asked again, getting impatient. He himself knew it was weird to ask that question though.

Shindou turned slightly. When he was sure it was Yuki, he sat up.

"Are you sure I just heard that?" Shindou asked incredously.

"Yeah?" Yuki stated, a little hurt that his lover would think it impossible. "Am I that proud? To make you think this way?"

Shindou flushed. "I didn't mean it that way Yuki!"

Yuki gave a small smile, which was unseen in the dark.

Yuki stretched out his arms and embraced Shindou.

"Yes you may. But what about your deadline?" The pink haired guy looked up into the eyes of his lover.

"What can be more important than you?" Yuki blushed when he said that.

Shindou laughed heartily and they fell asleep in the moonlight.

-end-  
-  
Okay. Uhs, a little too long though. Please comment! 


End file.
